


Stormy Eyes

by cakecake1999



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecake1999/pseuds/cakecake1999
Summary: FemPercy x Luke, set around the last Olympian. Sam (fempercy) decides to spend one last night with Luke what are the consequences...
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 37





	Stormy Eyes

Sam Jackson was only 16 years old and yet so very, very tired, sighing she sat looking across the lake at camp half blood and wondered how her life had ended up this way. She loved her friends Annabeth and Grover even little Nico and really valued everyone at camp but even then for a moment she wished she was just normal she didn't have to worry about the end of the world and have this ginormous prophecy for telling her a destiny that was made even before she was born, as you see Sam had a secret she was in love she had been in love since she came to camp half blood all those years ago at the age of 12 where she had met the then 14-year-old Luke Castilian with his blond hair and grey eyes and she had for the first time since having to live with Gabe, felt at home. For her Luke felt like home but unfortunately the now 18-year-old was on the opposite side of this wall he was the one who had now become the host of Chronos and Sam could not help but feel that she had lost him forever. Even though they were on opposite sides and he had betrayed her when she was just 12 she still loved him, every year he went against her and her friends and her family and yet she still loved him, because if anything love makes you dumb. But now now on the eve of this great war Sam wanted to say goodbye because she needed the closure to be able to fight this war answer to fill her destiny and save Olympus. It sounded ridiculous but a plan started to form in her mind, yes, she would say goodbye to him and then perhaps she would finally be able to defeat him and to bring peace even though it did not feel like it would truly be winning if he was not there to enjoy it with her. So she made her decision and stood up brushing the sand from her legs and decided to take a trip to the Princess Andromeda and make her farewells, she then decided to wade into the water and start her journey she knew she would not be gone long but she wanted to get this done without meeting anyone who would try and stop her. As she went further and further in she started to see the blue water, laughing as it lapped at her waist, it felt like saying hello to an old friend and she she felt like the sea was agreeing with her decision helping her along so she finally sunk and start swimming with the sea whispering in her ear where the ship was.

Finally after about an hour of swimming she saw the light of the ship in the distance and started to slow her speed, as she did not want to be detected by any of the monsters on board as they would not be as lenient as she hoped Luke or Chronos in Lukes body would be. Sneaking on board she avoided all sorts of monsters, hiding in the shadows she crept quietly along the corridors hoping that Luke would be in the same place or a similar room as he was all those years ago when she visited him last on the ship. Finally she saw the doors glowing gold and she knew she was in the right place slowly getting riptide from her pocket as she went, she crept to the door and slowly pushed it open when suddenly she heard a voice from inside "Sam, don't wait out there all day ", it was Luke but it was also not. Emboldened she decided to give up any pretences of sneaking and stood up tall and straight striding inside where sitting on a couch there he was he was the man who has had her heart for all these years. But it was also not, his hair was lighter and when he turned round instead of the grey eyes that would capture her hers and which bewitched her every time she looked into them, there was the flat gold eyes of Chronos."You probably know why I am here as Luke may have told you or you have been able to see his memories, I wish to have one last night with him without you, just him and me. I will do whatever you want I just want to say goodbye "she boldly stated looking in to the flat gold eyes of her enemy. He chuckled it was a horrible grating sound that made her skin crawl but she still stood firm because this was not for her this was for her love. "Darling Sam I know all about you and Luke, you almost made me lose him, you almost had him change his mind and lose the grip that i had on it. I hear you plea and I will acquiesce to it on one condition. "  
"Whatever, whatever you want I will do within reason just let me say goodbye to him without your interference "she stated.  
"Sam you can say goodbye to Luke if you do one thing for me, I want you to give me some of your time, "Seeing her confuse face he continued, "I want some of the years you would live some of the string that the fates has given you, I want just five years of your life and I will let you have your night with your man without my interference. "  
"I agree I swear on the river Styx that I will give you five years of my life… "Suddenly after hearing her agreement he surged forward smashing his lips into hers and weirdly she could feel her life draining just by the simple kiss, she flailed because it was not her Luke kissing her it was a stranger in his body. He broke apart from her breathing heavily nodded his head and finally said "you will have your night together Sam Jackson but don't worry I will kill you and all my children soon "

Lukes body suddenly started to fall backwards onto the couch stumbling but all of a sudden he managed to catch himself at the last moment. Shaking his head he looked up and saw her, his eyes widened and he started to look as if he was panicking "Sam! No Sam you can't be here. you can't of got into his grips he promised,"He stammered heavily. She couldn't believe it it was her Luke, she thought he was gone forever when he fell off that mountain surging forward she just said quickly “I made a deal” and sealed her lips with his.As they passionately reunited both clinging to each other as if they were the only other person alive she felt at home. Suddenly as soon as it started it ended and he broke apart from her and said "but how, what did you do, what deal "  
"I made a deal with Chronos for one last night to say goodbye to you my love, before this war reaches its climactic ending I want to at least have one last good memory with the man I love and it was worth whatever he asked, "Sam stated looking up through her eyelashes to Luke. "Now I don't want to talk about the outside world I want to make love to the man who has my heart, "she said capturing his lips again slowly starting to undress, herself where he then got a hold of him self picked her up and carried her to the bed that was just on the other side of the room. And the Sam and Luke made love, reacquainting each other with their bodies making silent apologies and truly connecting their souls together for eternity.

As they laid their after the love making Sam laid on Lukes chest and just listen to him breathe looking up she realised he had fallen asleep and so decided to make her get away before Chronos reemerged. She gathered up her belongings crept out of the door and the corridors before sneakily jumping over the edge of the boat to swim back to camp half blood before anyone would notice she was gone. As she swam she hoped she had made the right decision and that no consequences of the night would harm him or her friends. But now she had to make her way back to the real world and her responsibilities and the pressure of her destiny. And as she swam back up into the lake climbing out of the ocean sneaking back past the cleaning Harpies into the cabin, All she could think of was those grey stormy eyes.

A/N I was reading a lot of fem Percy/Luke fics and this is the result. Sorry its kinda bad. No idea where I’m going with the story from here lol.

**Author's Note:**

> was reading a lot of fem Percy/Luke fics and this is the result. Sorry its kinda bad. No idea where I’m going with the story from here lol


End file.
